


Kiss Me Under The Mistletoe

by Call_Me_Kayyyyy (Cheeky9274)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fanart, M/M, Merry HoeMas Challenge, Mistletoe, NSFW Art, Santa Hat, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky9274/pseuds/Call_Me_Kayyyyy
Summary: Bucky's looking for a little holiday romance.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 51





	Kiss Me Under The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I did not define a relationship for this because it can be anyone you want! And if anyone wants to write something for this I would be honored!! Created for the Merry Hoe-Mas Challenge on [ Tumblr](https://call-me-kayyyyy.tumblr.com/post/636240143549874176/kiss-me-under-the-mistletoe-for-the-merry-hoe-mas). Thank you to the creators for this fun idea!!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays!! Drop me a comment ❤️


End file.
